bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Hobson
Jessica Hobson was a contestant from series 5 of Britain's Got Talent, she made the semi finals. She was both a singer and a musical pianist. She was aged nineteen from Sheffield. She auditioned with an acoustic version of Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. She advanced through the audition and reached the second round. She later got through the second round and progressed to the Live semi finals. In the semi finals she did a big sang to Single Ladies by Beyoncé. The audience appeared to enjoy the performance. Michael McIntyre deemed her performance as 'excellent.' Amanda Holden followed up on what Michael had just stated deeming it 'Great.' Simon Cowell however was far more critical he laid into the nineteen year old, as the audience began to heavily boo him for it. Simon began stating 'I thought it started fine, with you on the keyboards, but then it got increasingly worse.' Simon went on and stated he disliked the version of the song and that the idea of her 'being with two dancers was really dated.' He believed that she should have been at the piano alone, and went on to call the sparkly dress that she was wearing 'silly.' As he began to believe that the show had done her wrong. She began to cry as Ant & Dec made their best efforts to comfort her, as she attempted to explain that the performance was not her idea. Jessica had managed to get as far as stuttering 'I didn't choose what I wanted to sing. Apparently, it was somebody...' at which point her microphone was cut off, which caused several fans to question whether she had been set up by the producers. After the microphone cut off she went on to choke up and dissolve into tears. David Hasselhoff however made his best attempt at giving her constructive critiscim stating, 'You don't have to come out with a whole big production, stay intimate with your audience. You did a great job though, but go back to what you do best.' David Hasselhoffs constructive critiscm had come too late however as Jessica was left bereft. She both competed and got eliminated during the duration of semi final 4 of the series. "Poor treatment" claims After the fourth live semi-final had been aired, several viewers took to social media to make complaints regarding the treatment of singer and pianist Jessica Hobson, in which they criticised the show's producers for having set her up with a song that would effectively cause her to fail. In response to these claims, Britain's Got More Talent presenter Stephen Mulhern threw back the criticism by stating once again the fact that the show had a commitment to overseeing the well-being of participants at all stages of the competition, including supporting them and making them "the best they can be" in their efforts to ensure that each episode of the programme is "just right, otherwise known as to perfection. Although viewers also included Simon Cowell within their claims around Hobson's loss, these had taken his criticism of her performance out of context - in reality, while his criticism did indeed remain negative over her act for the semi-final, it was ended with his opinion that "the show did Hobson wrong that night". After BGT After the colossal knock back that she received from Simon, Jessica disclosed that she needed therapy from a life coach afterwards, many years later. A year later she tried out at the auditions for The X Factor in Manchester, yet she was known as Jessica Steele by that point. Although she did not have to face Simon again she had to win over Mel B, in her X factor audition. This was due to the fact that Simon was off of the X Factor judging panel in 2012. Instead the panel consisted of Mel B, Tulisa Constavalos, Louie Walsh, and Gary Barlow. She was eliminated at the boot camp stage. She also appeared on The Voice UK twice, the first time she did not get any of the coaches to turn, yet the second time got the coaches to turn, and ultimately chose to get onto team Will.I.Am/Will when she was aged 21. By this point she had stated that she had become a fighter, and no longer allowed things to bother her. She also has her own YouTube channel named Jessica Steele where she mostly posts covers of songs, yet as well as this she has done a video of herself doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge on her channel too. Category:Controversies Category:Contestants Category:Series 5 Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:The X Factor